Sweeter Than Morphine
by 0Alykinze0
Summary: My personal fix, my fatal intoxication, my ideal, perfect, everlasting dose of the strongest drug in existence. All wrapped up into a certain someone I just couldn't get enough of. After escaping a boring night of pointless intoxication with his brother, Kaoru finds solace in his favorite narcotic, Kyouya. Lemon, yaoi, course language/innuendo.


**AN:** Like, second KyouKao fic in a week. Jizz in my pants. Speaking of that, this is my first ever lemon. And I feel like a total pervert for actually writing one. I'm still in disbelief, no joke. Lol, what am I doing with my life? Seriously though. I would really appreciate the feedback, I feel like it's awkward. Oh, on a side note, there's a lot of playful Hikaru bashing in this. I hope you enjoy seeing him tortured as much as I enjoyed writing it. Good luck with this one, people. Lol, jk. Have fun reading, anyway!

**Edit:** You guys, I'm, like, mortified at the amount of typos in this. Please tell me if you find any more. Ugh. **~Aly**

* * *

Our closet was the epitome of sin. I doubted the depths of hell could've contained half of the debauchery our closet did. In my defense, the thought of our closet being the hiding place for our illicit activities was entirely Hikaru's idea. I could've done without illegal substances, but Hikaru insisted that we were teenagers and had the right to experiment. In the beginning I didn't really have the nerve to challenge him; back then, his word was law. Now we're older and more independent, but I still go along with him if he ever suggests we 'break out the closet'. Besides, I'm not totally opposed to experimentation either, especially when it relieves our boredom.

And so we found ourselves on one of the rainiest, murkiest nights of the year, sprawled on the closet floor, surrounded by weed, whiskey and Playboy. It was the middle of summer, somewhere near one in the morning, yet the storm raged on relentlessly; it was one of those musky, humid sort of storms that was more suffocating than cold. Hikaru had dragged me into the closet hours before, insisting that bad weather automatically equals getting wasted. I complied, only because I had nothing else to do.

"Kaoru, pass the bottle," he slurred as he flipped lazily through one of the magazines. I slid it over to him, hissing, "Take it easy. I don't want to wake up to a dead twin."

"Get off my back," he muttered, taking a swing directly from the bottle. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the wall, picking up  
my own Playboy and leafing through it randomly.

"These girls have no self-esteem," I murmured. "Who would showcase their body like that?"

"It's hot. And they make money," he replied subconsciously. His eyes were intently focused on one page in particular. I scooted over closer to him.

"Ew, you think that's hot?" I cringed, getting a good look at the page. "She has no tits whatsoever. And her ass looks like it's been run over by a lawnmower."

He turned to glare at me, his eyes bloodshot. "Tits and ass aren't everything."

"Um, they kind of are, actually, what else are you supposed to grab onto when your boning them?" I threw back at him, crawling back to my respective corner.

"How would you know?" He snapped. "You're gay."

I shrugged. "I'm straight enough to decide what's sexy and what's not, and that chick's fucking ugly."

"Go to hell," he growled, taking another long sip of whiskey.

"Jesus," I barked, "I knew you were a grouchy drunk, but I didn't know you could be such an asshole."

"Fuck you," he mumbled, but it was muffled by the bottle. I chuckled, sticking my tongue out at him.

I wasn't allowing myself to get too drunk - I tried to keep my alcohol intake at a pleasant buzz, and I only took a few hits from the joint Hikaru was working on. I thought the weed would've mellowed him out a little, but his bastard side apparently won over. I didn't want to end up as wasted as he was; that was just too embarrassing.

A ding rang out of my pocket. I dug through my jean pockets for my phone, opening the text I had just received.

"Tell whoever it is you're busy sucking my dick and can't talk," he purred, flipping a page.

"Shut up," I said, and read the text.

_From: Kyouya_  
_Are you awake?_

Trying to conceal my smile, I hurriedly replied.

_From: Kaoru_  
_If by awake you mean watching Hikaru drink his way to an early death, then yes. Come get me. Now._

I slipped my phone back in my pocket, trying unsuccessfully to drone out Hikaru's suddenly annoying voice.

"Who was it?" He demanded.

"It was Haruhi," I announced, standing up and stretching. "Something about being really horny and setting up some kind of orgy, but I told her you were too shitfaced to get a boner, so she said she'd try Tamaki."

"Don't even joke about that!" He screeched, and started throwing anything within arms length at me - thankfully his intoxicated state hindered his aim, so he just managed to hit the wall behind me.

Another text came in. Hikaru grabbed me around my knees and attempted to tackle me to the ground, but I managed to stay upright and keep the phone out of his line of vision, ignoring his hisses of, "Give it to me!" I smirked and read the message.

_From: Kyouya_  
_I'm halfway there. I can't wait to see you._

"Oh, Haruhi, why would you send me such naughty pictures of yourself?"

I sighed dramatically to myself as Hikaru practically screamed my ear off. I was thrilled with my new game. "Too bad I'm so flamboyantly gay. Seeing your vagina does absolutely nothing for me. Guess I'll just have to delete them then."

"No! Fuck you! Are you serious? Let me see!" He whined as I laughed. I avoided his sluggish punches as he clawed at me angrily, slinking around him to the door. He shouted stuff at me, but I couldn't decipher any of his words. I was still snickering as I emerged from the closet to our room, the only light being the dimness seeping out of the closet and the occasional streak of lightning.

Witnessing thunderstorms reminded me of Haruhi, speak of the devil; I knew she was definitely with her dad this weekend, and no doubt Tamaki was over there as well. I knew Hikaru genuinely loved her, which only made me tease him further. There was nothing funnier than a drunk, high, pissed off Hikaru.

Hikaru was still cursing at me from his sprawl on the floor when my phone rang. I answered quickly.

"Haruhi," I said immediately. "How many times do I have to tell you? You look hella good with all that whipped cream on your boobs, and I'm sure anyone else would think that picture of you stuffing an entire cucumber in your mouth was sexy, but we're just not interested. Especially Hikaru. He's been questioning his sexuality lately, you know, jerking off to bestiality porn and all that, he thinks a German shepherd would suit him well..."

Hikaru was practically in tears. He threw the whiskey bottle at me, which hit the bedroom wall behind me and shattered, spraying alcohol everywhere. He seemed to be too drunk to stand up straight, so he just glared at me furiously from his spot on the ground.

I tucked my phone between my ear and shoulder as I moved around the room, slipping on my shoes, combing my hair, putting on my jacket, taking a few mints. I soon got aggravated with Hikaru's voice, so I meandered to the closet. As I was mumbling something into the phone like, "And his dick is only four inches long, and ever since the sex change operation he's been dealing with erectile dysfunction-" I kicked Hikaru's body roughly and entirely in the closet as he groaned incoherent obscenities at me, apparently bordering on unconsciousness. Once he was stuffed fully in the closet I closed the door firmly. I could hear him fumbling around for a few moments, but knew he was too blasted to do anything productive. I rummaged through our drawers, eventually finding a hammer that was hidden, among other random tools, under some old clothes. With a wicked grin I started hitting the door handle as hard as I could.

"What the hell are you doing?" came a muffled shout from the inside. I couldn't suppress my smirk as I repeatedly struck the doorknob, mangling and destroying it. I could hear him fumbling with the door on the inside; he desperately tried to ram into it or wedge it open in any way possible, but it was stuck shut. He was permanently locked in there; the doorknob was completely busted and jamming the door. I triumphantly let the hammer fall to the ground. He was trapped; nothing could prevent my escape now.

"Kaoru! Let me out, you asshole!" He slurred angrily. I chuckled and didn't reply.

A voice sounded in my ear for the first time. I almost jumped; I had forgotten I was still on the phone, and blushed slightly. I had gotten a little carried away with my taunts.

"I'm outside," Kyouya said smugly, his voice highly amused. I cracked a smile too, treasuring the sound of his voice. "Don't piss Hikaru off too much. You'll regret it later." I didn't listen to him.

I waltzed over to our ornate floor length window, ripping away the curtains impatiently. My breath caught as I saw him. Butterflies exploded in my stomach, and I smiled widely. He was leaning against the side of his sleek black car, dressed in dark clothing under an onyx umbrella. His charcoal hair was wet and dripped over his cheekbones, highlighting his pale complexion in the dank lighting. He met my gaze from down below and flashed me a wry smile, his phone still clasped to his ear. My heart thudded and sparked in my chest, and an unbearable anticipation bloomed in my stomach.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're outside," I say loudly, aiming my voice at the closet. "Damn, you're so sexy in those dripping wet clothes."

Hikaru screamed bloody murder. Tamaki really was starting to rub off on him. "I can't wait to fuck you senseless later." At least I wasn't lying this time. My words had a true genuine edge; I never took my eyes off of Kyouya as I purred my words. I was speaking to both of them. I winked at Kyouya, but wasn't sure if he noticed through the pouring rain.

Meanwhile Hikaru was absolutely deafening in his commotion. "Settle down," Kyouya scolded lightly. I could practically see him roll his eyes from upstairs. "There's no need to give him a heart attack. Just get down here." I bit my lip, repressing a laugh as I tried to use my best seductive voice.

"Well, Haruhi, if you insist. I'll go to the sex shop and buy the handcuffs and vibrator right now. And yeah, I'll bring the lesbian porn, you dirty girl. Don't start without me." I snapped my phone shut, blew a chaste kiss to Kyouya through the window, and ambled to the closet.

"Fuck you, and your children, and your grandchildren, and anything else you care about," he groaned miserably.

"Well, I care about you, so you might as well go fuck yourself," I answered nonchalantly. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow, okay? I'm sure the maids or butlers will rescue you before then, though. But for now your kinda screwed, I mean, I couldn't get you out of there if I tried." I said in a slightly lighter voice.

"I hope you drown in a piranha-infested lagoon you piece of shit," he growled.

"Love you too," I replied, checking my appearance once more before sidestepping to our bedroom door. "Sucks you wasted all that whiskey," I continued, "I hope you can find something to occupy your time with other than jacking off and getting high."

I stepped back into the room towards our bed, fiddling with the alarm clock after a second conniving thought. "I'll set the alarm for 6:00 am. Unfortunately you can't get out of there to turn it off, and the help won't arrive until at least 9:00, so that's a nice, solid three hours of constant beeping to help you out with that bitch of a hangover you're going to have."

There was silence at first, and I waited for his reaction. In a quiet, strangely sober tone, he muttered arguably the scariest thing yet.

"Fine. Whatever. Just wait until I get out of here. Just wait. I'd be fucking terrified if I was you." Truth be told I was slightly afraid of what he would do to me tomorrow, but I forced that from my mind. He probably wouldn't remember anyway.

Kyouya was waiting for me.

Without replying I bounced out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I raced down the maze of hallways, staircases and extravagant rooms until I reached our fancy entrance hall. My footsteps made hollow patterns against the tile as I sprinted for the door. As I rushed outside, my eyes caught him still standing there in the harsh winds of the storm, waiting peacefully against his car. The moment I emerged from the mansion his face morphed from composed impatience to incomprehensible joy. He flashed me one of his uncharacteristic wide smiles I loved, pushing his glasses up his nose. There was no sunlight to reflect off his glasses, which was the way I liked it; I was able to see clearly into the depths of his deep, ridged eyes.

He closed his umbrella and set it down beside him. He was instantly drenched in the tumultuous rain; soon he was soaking wet from head to toe, and I was mesmerized by the way each droplet of water cascaded down his smooth, flawless pale skin. His thin shirt was dripping and stuck to his skin under his fashionably half unbuttoned blazer. I could just make out his carved and defined abdomen in the haze.

Wordlessly I ran forward, letting go of my inhibitions. As soon as I reached him I jumped breathlessly into his arms, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and binding my arms around his neck. He staggered back into the hood of his car, a bit caught off guard but nevertheless willing. He held me almost painfully close, keeping a strong, secure lock on me. One hand was pushing us together on my lower back while the other was cradling my jaw as he stared in my eyes.

A moment of pregnant silence ensued until I broke it with a belated whisper. "I missed you," I said in a somewhat shaky voice, pure affection drenching my nerves and setting off fireworks in my stomach. "I missed you more than you could ever imagine," he whispered back, his voice even but laced with traces of uncontained happiness and excitement. Without another word I brought our lips together, kissing him with unadulterated passion.

The kiss was intense, Kyouya instantly taking the lead and deepening it with unabashed lust. I tangled my fingers in his soaking wet locks, tilting my head for better access. The rain attacked us harshly, leaving no trace of dryness anywhere on our bodies. Thunder clapped loudly in the background, and lightening illuminated our frenzied bodies in the stuffy air. I groaned lowly as he craned his neck to connect with me even further, holding me so tightly a tangible heat sprouted between us. His hand on my back inched lower, slipping into one of my jean pockets to hoist me closer to him.

He broke the kiss abruptly, but continued to peck my lips in quick little intervals between words. As he moved to brush his lips lightly to my cheek, jaw, forehead, and eyebrows, he murmured reluctantly, "We should probably get in the car, I don't want you to get sick."

"It's okay," I giggled, loving the feeling of his affectionate kisses peppering over my face. He placed one last quick but loving kiss on my lips before carrying me to the passenger's seat. He set me down carefully, and I clinged onto him playfully, begging him not to let me go through my sporadic giggles. Being with him was my single natural high; no substance on earth could intoxicate me more than Kyouya could. He was my perfect, poisonous drug; I was helplessly and completely addicted to him, and I would never be able to get enough. Though I'm sure my partial alcohol and or pot consumption may have attributed to my current ecstatic silliness.

He reached across my seat to buckle my seatbelt and rolled his eyes at me as I tried to control my giggles. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, backed out of the passenger's side, closed my door and settled into the driver's seat.

He warmed up the car, setting the heater on full blast and sighing. I couldn't tear my gaze from his lean form, so casually reclined and at ease. I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

He noticed me staring and raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" He asked playfully, running a hand through his riddled, damp bangs. My breathing sped up a few notches, and I blushed, trying to fix my own hair through my reflection in the window. I could see my amber eyes glistening with anticipation and bliss.

"Nothing. I just couldn't wait to see you. It feels like it's been forever since we were together."

"It's only been three days," he reminded me, slowly reversing out of our half moon curved driveway.

"It felt like a century," I complained, sinking into the silky leather seat. "I could hardly stand it."

He shot me a smirk. "Am I that tantalizing?" he asked, and I fervently nodded as he chuckled lightly. With a shrug he said, "Well, let's enjoy it while it lasts. What do you want to do?"

"Anything," I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt him clasp his hand around mine, and I smiled, rubbing his wrist.

He sped into the rainy, graveyard night, his driving careful but quick. I was still a few weeks away from being able to get my licence - and to hell if that stopped me anyway - but I always felt safest driving with Kyouya. He was the kind of guy who had the reflexes to avoid any and all accidents, and by some fluke if one actually occurred, would serve as a human shield to ensure my safety. That was at least the case that concerns me; I doubted he would waste his skin to protect someone like Hikaru, maybe even not Tamaki. Then again, he did surprise me with every passing day.

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as we waited pointlessly at a red light. I could clearly tell that we were the only visible life forms in the city; everyone was at home, sleeping, eagerly away from the storm. Everything was closed down for the night. I bit my lip, thinking of the possibilities.

"Can we go to the dock?" I suggested slowly, batting my eyelashes at him and begging with my best puppy dog eyes. Since we lived nowhere near the beach, it wasn't really a pier of sorts; it was more like a boardwalk along an enormous lake. It was one of the hottest tourist attractions in the area, and a popular host club field trip destination.

He raised an eyebrow at me as we zig-zagged through the city streets.

"What would we do at the dock?" he asked quietly. I could tell he was gauging my words, wary of my true intentions. "Do I sense an ulterior motive?" He added playfully, confirming my suspicions.

"Of course not," I reassured him, suppressing a smile. "Just enjoy the scenery, I guess. I bet it's gorgeous at night. And besides, we don't have anything else to do."

He eyed me for a second longer, and then gave in. "Alright. But no funny business. Don't think I'm oblivious to your wicked sense of  
humor."

"Who, me?" I replied innocently, my voice high and naive. "Of course I-"

"That's enough," he interrupted with a half amused smile. He wasn't taking any chances with my manipulation. I smirked, staying silent.

The drive was quiet but peaceful. He never let go of my hand, squeezing it every now and then to let me know he was thinking of me. The storm raged on unceremoniously as we passed forests of trees and bushes, eventually arriving at the landmark. He drove directly onto the paneled wood of the boardwalk, parking discreetly. We were the only ones there - the weather was too awful and the hour was too late for any normal civilians to be out.

As soon as we came to a stop, I unbuckled my seatbelt and scrambled out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I stood triumphantly by my door, getting absolutely soaked from head to toe, when Kyouya incredulously rolled down my window.

He leaned over my seat, his expression beyond irritated. "Get back in the car," he growled, and I could feel my hair flatten around my cheekbones from the pressure of the rain.

"No," I declared, and wasted no time in pulling my flooded jacket and t-shirt off of my body. He stared at my bare chest in disbelief before meeting my eyes.

"Don't you dare, Kaoru," he hissed, trying to be threatening. As if that ever worked on me.

"You can't stop me. And if you, really, truly love me, you'd come in too." I hastily took of my shoes and socks, tossing them carelessly to the side along with my shirt. I undid my belt, soon slipping out of my jeans. I bunched them into a ball and threw them at Kyouya's furious face. Laughing I sprinted down the pier in nothing but my boxers, screaming behind me through the pouring rain, "I'll break up with you if you don't get your ass in here!"

At full speed I didn't hesitate as I catapulted off the end of the dock, instantly being engulfed by icy water. I struggled back to the surface and gasped for air. I had never been so cold in my entire life, yet it was somehow exhilarating and thrilling.

I swam around playfully for a bit, letting the water trickle across my tired limbs. I chuckled as I saw Kyouya saunter up to the end of the walk, his steps uniformed and deliberate. Lazily floating on the surface of the trembling lake, I called, "Good boy. Now strip and get your fine ass in the water."

He sat criss-crossed at the edge of the pier. "Kaoru, we're not going skinny-dipping in the rain."

"Wrong, I still have my underwear on, dumbass. Doesn't count."

"You're going to get sick," he chided, glaring at me.

"Who cares? Can't you ever have fun?"

He carefully slipped off his shoes and socks, and my heart sped up in triumph and anticipation, only to thud to a dull stop when he merely slung his slender legs over the edge and put his feet in the water. Curling his toes he announced, "I'm in the lake. Now can we go?"

I splashed him childishly, frowning. When he didn't respond I yanked his ankle downward as hard as I could. As expected, he held on tightly to the paneled wood, but I still managed to soak most of the lower half of his body.

"Don't be such a buzz kill," I muttered crossing my arms. I found myself leaning back and enjoying the patters of rain against my skin despite suffering mild hypothermia. I didn't understand why he couldn't take the risk of sickness to be in the lake; in all honesty, it felt incredible.

Kyouya sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Please come back to the car," he pleaded, and I could see he was genuinely concerned about my health. He worried way too much.

"Whatever, help me up," I tried to say nonchalantly, but he caught on anyway.

"You're going to try to pull me into the lake again if I do that," he affirmed, and I narrowed my eyes. He always knew my plans. I begrudgingly decided to let it rest. There was always next time.

"Fine. I promise on my brother's life that I will not pull you into the goddamn lake."

"I don't believe you."

"On my nonexistent sister's life, then."

Kyouya complied, apparently deciding that statement was more reassuring than the previous. He cautiously helped me out of the water, and I unfortunately forced myself not to try anything. I knew he was really serious about this, and he was already soaking wet from head to toe from the storm. Getting him to get out of the car was victory enough.

He had just successfully yanked me out of the nearly frozen water when he suddenly slipped, tumbling backward and bringing me along with him. His face was stunned for a moment, and I couldn't control my laughter. He begrudgingly chimed in with his own low chuckle, wrapping his arms around me. We laid there for a moment, laughing quietly. I suddenly felt too exhausted to do anything than snuggle into his chest.

I faintly noticed he had stopped laughing. I peeked up at him through my dripping bangs to see him staring at me with a fierce look in his eyes. I was about to question him when he roughly tipped my chin up and kissed me hard on the lips.

I was more than happy to oblige, instantly wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning into the kiss. I suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore, despite being practically naked. Whenever his body was close to mine almost visible electricity sparked between us; I was flushing from head to toe.

He intensified the kiss, his tongue tracing the edges of my lips teasingly. I groaned, opening my mouth for further access as our tongues battled for dominance. He flipped us over so he was looming over my body.

I smiled into the kiss as my hands hungrily roamed his body, stopping at the collar of his shirt. I fumbled with the buttons, clumsily undoing them as he distracted me by moving his lips to my jaw. I ripped the heavy fabric off of his body and shoved it to the side.

Harsh shots of rain berated his lean torso; I was mesmerized as floods of water dripped slowly off of his abdomen and shoulders. I started to tear off his belt when he left a trail of kisses to my ear.

"Why don't we continue this in the car?" He purred seductively. I nodded quickly, biting back a small noise in the front of my throat as he nibbled the shell of my ear playfully. He scooped me up in his arms and started his path down the pier, his steps never faltering and his lips never leaving my neck.

My stomach coiled in intense anticipation and desire. I wanted him with every fiber in my body; I felt like I would collapse if I didn't feel his body plastered to mine again soon.

It was the same unquenchable longing I experienced any time we did this; from the moment I lost my virginity a year ago to present day, it's always been him. All I could ever think about was Kyouya; he was in all of my dreams and fantasies, every thought, every step. We entered a new dimension when we were together; I could imagine nothing more fulfilling or blissful than being with him. I craved him every second of the day, and dreaded whenever we had to say goodbye.

He reached the sleek car, setting me on my feet briefly to unlock the backseat. Like every time I was with him I felt a spring of nervousness attack me, but when he caught my eyes with those florescent, mysterious irises, I could hardly look away, or pause long enough to allow my nerves to sink in. The desire was too intense for modesty. I confidently recaptured his lips in an urgent kiss, and he gently eased me backwards on the plush backseat of the car, swiftly shutting the door closed behind him.

We kissed passionately for a few more heated moments before I began where we left off. I tugged at his belt, unbuckling it then throwing it into the front seat. I impatiently unbuttoned his jeans, him raising his hips off of mine to help me yank them off. Once we were both in our boxers he began to trail heated kisses down my jaw, neck and chest. With every brush of his lips my skin erupted into flames. I could feel his arousal through the thin fabric and unconsciously bucked my hips against his, craving that irresistible friction. I held my breath as his tongue carved into my ribs and his light fingers played with the waistband of my boxers.

Biting my lip I hissed, "Hurry up," digging my fingers into the leather seat below me as the unbearable heat in my groin intensified.

He smirked, kissing my hip teasingly as he leisurely fingered the ridge of the elastic. I whimpered softly as he lightly touched my erection over the fabric, kissing back up my chest to my jaw. I latched my nails into his back, feeling a wave of pleasure crash over me. He tenderly sucked my skin beneath my collarbone as he crept his hand inside my underwear.

I let out a muffled groan as I felt the skin to skin contact. "Hnn..." I grunted, and pulled him tighter to me, my nails scarring several crescents into his toned shoulders. His hand pumped me lazily as I mumbled incoherent nonsense into his neck, sweat building on both of our bodies.

In a voice barely above a whisper, he murmured, "You look so gorgeous right now," into my ear. If I could've blushed anymore I would have, but my attention was entirely focused elsewhere.

As the tension built up tremendously, I gasped, "K-Kyouya, stop, I'm almost there." I unmatched my fingers from his skin to shakily grab his wrist, my breathing erratic and labored. I gritted my teeth as the sensation started to fade; I instantly wanted his touch again, but forced myself to wait.

He raised an eyebrow at me. He was used to this - cliche as it was, I always wanted to climax together with him. I knew he didn't like it, because he always told me he'd rather give than receive, but I wanted that big moment to be incredible, and if he was enjoying it just as much as I did, it'd be that much more fulfilling.

He hesitantly withdrew his hand, instead devoting his attention to other parts of my body. He pinned my slightly quivering arm above my head, and I suddenly felt very weak and fragile. He painstakingly planted small kisses from the crease of my elbow, up my forearm to my straining wrist as I squirmed under his grasp. I tried to stay objective and focused as I rang fingertips lightly under the waist of his boxers, wasting no time in stripping them off his lean body. My eyes roamed his exposed body, every crevasse and plane perfectly memorized. I sighed, my breaths still trembling, as I ran my free hand through his hair. He flashed me a quick smirk before leaning down and pecking the hollow base of my throat.

I shifted under him, attempting to angle my body for better access, when he suddenly leaned back, lifting off of my body momentarily to open the glove box.  
"No," I whined, pouting at him with all the dignity I could muster. The throbbing sensation in my lower abdomen was stinging with an almost painful, absolute lust. I frowned at him, biting my lip and panting slightly. "Please, Kyouya. Not this time. I want you."

He ignored me, quickly tearing the condom apart with his teeth. "It's safer, and more sanitary this way. It won't hurt as much. I don't mind. I love you."

I caught his wrist before he cold roll the condom on. "Just this once," I pleaded, staring into his deep charcoal eyes. "Never again after this, just...don't, please. I don't want..." I trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence in my current state.

I begged him silently, gazing into his eyes with half lids. He seemed conflicted, his eyes pained. I was starting to get to the point where I was beyond caring; all I knew is that I needed him.

With a growl, he tossed the condom into the front seat and muttered, "The things you do to me," capturing my lips in a frantic, near violent kiss. There was a new-found erotic and harsh tendency in his movements. His hands were suddenly groping my body in all of the hidden nooks and crannies, leaving the spots aching and sore after he handled them. As he pulled back a few inches I fought to contain the small moans that were creating at the back of my throat. His teeth grazed my jaw, and I impatiently bucked my hips upwards to meet his, sighing at the delicious friction.

He placed his legs on either side of my hips, and I obediently wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He leaned down to my ear as my heart sped up dramatically. I had never had bareback sex before, and found myself irrationally nervous. Kyouya was the only person I'd ever been with, and he had always insisted on protection every time, even though he and I both knew it was silly and unnecessary of him. I couldn't control the butterflies invading my stomach as I buried my face in his neck, panting sporadically.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, his teeth grazing my earlobe as he traced circles over my hip bone. I nodded, my hands returning to claw at his shoulders. I gave his shoulder blade a reassuring squeeze, not trusting myself to open my mouth and speak.

He gripped my hips to adjust himself, then delicately eased himself into me. I whimpered, clinging onto him as my muscles contracted around him. It was such an odd sensation; I felt closer to him than I ever had in my entire life. Once we were fully connected he exhaled smoothly, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead lightly against mine. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, waiting calmly as I got accustomed to the feeling. Every time we did this I was never prepared by the foreign feeling of him inside me; especially now when we had nothing artificial between us, just bare skin.

"Kyouya...I love you," I whispered suddenly, my voice breaking as a flood of overwhelming pleasure washed over me. Something was just right about this moment; I couldn't stand it. My outburst was unexpected to even my ears; I wasn't often sentimental during sex, but for some reason I couldn't help myself. I was really caught up in the moment.

He seemed thrilled at this new revelation as well, brushing his lips to my forehead with care. With rare, genuine ecstasy lacing his tone, he whispered, "Love you too," back at me, and I knew I had finally broken his shell. The cautious, careful Kyouya was crumbling away.

He began to move painstakingly slowly, focusing on building up the tension in short, choppy, full thrusts. I clutched his back, leaving red indents in his pale planes. My legs twitched as I drew them as tight as I could around his waist, curling my toes.

"Augh!" I cried out raucously as he hit that spot inside me that made my vision go white. All I could see was tinges and patches of white nothingness splash across my line of vision as my whole body jumped. The pleasure was more intense than I could ever imagine; I felt myself back on the edge as I numbly recovered.

He felt how my body had pulsed and reacted to his previous ministrations, so he sped up his movements and aimed for that spot again. His thrusts were strong and deep, his hold on my hips blooming a pleasant soreness. I knew I would have bruises the next day, but the heat of the moment was too overwhelming for me to care. I only wanted more.

I dimly noticed the fog steaming up the windows and the claustrophobic sweat pooling on the leather cushions. Wind continued to slant the everlasting rain that impaled the windows; thunder erupted from all directions and bolts of lightning accented our wantonly intertwined bodies. I let the noises seep out freely now, unable to hold back. I heard him emit a muffled groan every now and then as well, which was very uncharacteristic of him; I felt so much more satisfied knowing he was breaking down inside, and that he was really allowing himself to be selfish for once.

A half strangled shout escaped my lips as he hit that area harshly, sending tingling tremors up my spine. My mind was clouded, my senses on high overdrive. Through a strangled gasp I choked, "Kyouya...Fuck..." and he wordlessly pressed forward, determined to take me to my highest point. I nearly collapsed as he sped up even more, bringing the heat and tension to an unorthodox level of pure ecstasy.

My hips twitched violently with a cruel spasm as I climaxed, whimpering into his neck. Overwhelming shots of my intoxicating high flooded my veins, and I couldn't control my body as I shook loosely in his arms. With a final grunt he came mere seconds after me, clutching me tightly as he rode out the tides. I reveled the feeling of the hormones mingling between the tangle of our limbs. The release seemed to go on for eternity; time passed but we were absolutely oblivious to the world around us, only focused on each other. The sensation waned in small increments; my limbs were still trembling beyond my control. I held on to the feeling with every ounce of energy I could muster.

After the last of the tremors died off, he slumped onto me, and I sunk into the seat with agonizing yet satisfying soreness radiating throughout my tired limbs. I had never felt so absolutely exhausted in my entire existence. Ultimate relaxation overtook me and we just laid there, sprawled over each other carelessly. I never wanted to move as long as I lived.

A comfortable silence ensued. He gently and affectionately ran the pad of his thumb over my cheeks, his nose brushing small eskimo kisses along my face. The fog on the windows scantily disappeared, the storm losing its intensity with every passing moment and morphing into cloudy nothingness.

I sighed leisurely, smiling. Things couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

I sneaked into our room the next afternoon, trying to hide my slight limp and bringing a hand up to rest awkwardly around my neck to hide the hickeys. I wasn't scared of Hikaru, per se - rather, I was in too good of a mood to be afraid of whatever he had planned. He was fast asleep, sprawled lazily across the entirety of our king bed. I imagined his hangover must be absolutely killing him. I decided to annoy the crap out of him and see what happened.

With a devilish smirk I poked his cheek, about to open my mouth to yell something at him when his eyes shot open. With mischievous determination he yanked me roughly on the bed.

Despite my kicking and thrashing he was able to overpower me; truth be told, I didn't have enough energy to fight back after yesterday's rendezvous. The pain was too much - it was the wonderful sort of pain, but uncomfortable and disrupting nonetheless.

He uncovered a pair of handcuffs from under his pillow and instantly bonded both my wrists to the cold metal bars at the head of our bed. With a half crazed giggle, he sat on my chest and slapped me across the face surprisingly hard.

"This is what you deserve, you fucking asshole," he sneered, grinning triumphantly. He whipped a handwritten list out of his pocket, chuckling maliciously. "Wait to see what I have in store for you, prick." For whatever reason, I smiled without realizing it, finding the whole situation somehow funny. I actually started to laugh a little bit, unable to keep a smile off of my face. He stared at me like I was a total lunatic. I just couldn't work myself up enough to be a dick.

I had just gotten my personal fix, my fatal intoxication, my ideal, perfect, everlasting dose of the strongest drug in existence. And it would take me a while to come down from my high.

* * *

**AN:** So? I'm not sure, but then again I always doubt my writing...please review! I am an extreme review whore. Reviews are the Kyouya to my Kaoru. That made no sense whatsoever. See you next time - if you liked this, try my other fic, Fly Above Our Flowers. It's mellower and more romantic than this, but hopefully just as...inner-fangirl inducing? I don't know. See you guys next time, hasta la pasta! **~Aly**


End file.
